Eternal Flame
by Pretty-as-a-Princess
Summary: Star left camp when she was young. Now returing she has a lot to deal with, including a son of Hades. Who's her parent, why return now,can she really help? Star has changed and now it's time to prove herself. Was known as Midnight Flower NXOC
1. The Beginning

_Prologue _

At the tender age of twelve, a young girl stood before an archaic centaur. Her eyes, holding years of wisdom, were pleading.

"Please Chiron, I have been here for five years and have yet to be claimed. I do not know my godly parent or my mortal one. I do not fit in, I am hopeless at everything, and if it wasn't for my dyslexia and ADHD I would think I wasn't a half-blood."

"But Anastasia, you could be hurt or killed in the real world!"

"Chiron you don't understand, you have never suffered the exclusion I have felt. In all honesty I would rather face a dozen hellhounds and empusa!"

"No Anastasia, I will not allow it. You need to understand I have your best interests at heart."

The young girl, Anastasia, closed her eyes. Almost as if she hoped that when she opened them the centaur would be smiling and telling her to go. But he wasn't. She shook her head slightly and whispered in a barely audible voice. "No Chiron, you are not me, you do not know my interests. Goodbye."

With that the girl left the house, her long brown hair and blue grey eyes disappearing out of site.

That night a girl by the name of Anastasia Physis Rose disappeared from camp half-blood. No trace of her was left, not a lost sock or unmade bed. It was if she had never existed. People claimed she died others say she was a ghost or a goddess protecting the camp who had left to return to the underworld. But one person knew the truth, he knew she had taken control of her life...

And left.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Miss me?_

A demigod's story is never happy, and unfortunately mine is no different. My name is Anastasia 'Star' Rose and for the past four years I have been avoiding the very non-mythical world of Greek gods. Yeah you heard me, Greek gods, and like many other children across the world I am the child of one of them. I was found when I was eight and brought to this camp with many other half bloods or demigods but I only stayed five years. You see, when I was twelve I had a dream. I know how stupid that sounds but demigod dreams are different to normal dreams. More powerful. But this particular dream was from my mother. On the day I left I the Greek world, I lied to a man who had been like a father figure to me. I had told him that I did not know my parent, which in a sense was true, I didn't _know_ her, I knew _of_ her. Complete difference. I think. My mother, she asked me to promise not to tell a soul who she was until I was needed. But she was powerful, more powerful than most other god or goddess. It hurt me to leave behind my friends and the home that I had become accustomed to but if I was to go back and redo my life I wouldn't change anything. I may be a slight outcast in the real world now but that was the life of a demigod.

Today was the anniversary of my departure from camp half-blood. A place where demigods go to train and a place where they are accepted. In a few months I would turn sixteen and then, I guess I don't know what I would do. When my mother visited me she has given me to gifts. One a charm bracelet with three charms, all turning into a form of weapon and the second, a protection to keep away all monsters until I turned sixteen.

Unfortunately though, today I was stuck in English class, doodling over my books due to my inability to read with the ease of a normal mortal. Around school there had been gossip, a new girl had come and was apparently the smartest girl in all her subjects but like me she couldn't read. Dyslexia was common I knew that but I had been anxious to meet her as I had never had someone with a similar problem to me. At least not in the mortal world. As soon as the bell rang for lunch I was out the door heading towards the cafeteria hoping to catch a glimpse of the new girl. She wasn't hard to find. The girl was sitting alone at a table writing notes in what appeared to be a worn journal. As I walked towards her began to notice small things though, such as her height and the way she held herself. It was almost as if she was older than she should have been. I walked towards her and as I stood directly in front of her table did I notice the beads around her neck, the seven different kinds showing seven different summers, but unmistakably the same as the one hidden at the bottom of my draw. A camp half blood necklace. I turned and bolted out of the cafeteria only looking back once to see the grey eyes of a child of Athena staring back.

I panicked.

"My child." I heard the soft yet stern voice say from behind me. I was sitting on the roof of the woman's compound which I had been living in. Just watching the moon rise and the stars begin to appear.

"Mother." I answered to her.

"You are worried aren't you Anastasia."

"I am more confused, today I saw a child of Athena and she was sketching in a journal. I expected to see drawings of buildings or invention but I didn't see that, I saw battle plans. And these plans all were serious, all written for a war. Mother, I thought the war was over. Percy Jackson defeated Luke and Kronos, I didn't think another war... so soon..." I trailed off and looked at my mother. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she wore clothes which would make some people deem her a hippy.

"My daughter, I am sorry I have not kept you informed of the Gods and of camp but I felt that for now you had enough to worry about. But I cannot hide it forever, a war has begun again, a new army of still vengeful demigods and titans has risen. The world is being thrust back into chaos."

"Mother, do you remember that night, it was a week after the first war, I left the camp and you told me one day I would return and how I would know when. You told me that you were worried that my identity would cause uproar after the titan war."

"I remember my child."

"I think it's time I returned."

Silence enveloped us. "I think you are right Anastasia. Talk to the child of Athena, her name is Annabeth Chase."

"I thought she appeared too old to be in school, she would nineteen by now." I remembered Annabeth. Though I avoided all of the camp except a select few I remember her and Percy and Grover, they were heroes amongst camp.

"That she is though why she is there I do not know."

"That's alright. I suppose it's time for me to return than. Do you think Chiron will be mad?"

"He may be but he will understand eventually."

"You're right."

"It is time I take my leave now child. I will talk to you soon. Good luck, I feel you will need it soon."

I stood up to bow slightly before covering my eyes as the great light engulfed her.

I grimace slightly; _I feel I will be doing a large amount of confrontation soon_.

The next day at lunch, Annabeth was sitting in the same spot, her head bent over the war journal. I prepared myself, taking a deep breath before walking over and plopping my butt down on a chair opposite her.

"Whatcha doing?" I said in an annoyingly childish voice.

Annabeth's head whipped up to stare at me. "Excuse me?" Her voice was similar to how I remembered it, follow of knowledge and age.

"Oh sorry, my names Anastasia, but most people call me Star."

"Um, my name is—" I cut in using the over-excited-voice.

"Annabeth! I know. So back to my question, what are you doing?" In my final sentence I dropped the preppy voice and went back to my original voice which held little emotion. Annabeth looked shocked.

"How do you know my name?"

"I asked a question first."

"Oh, uh I'm just writing in my diary." She lied. "So again, how do you know me?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself to much I only know the basics. But the reason I know your name is the same reason I know you're lying to me about your diary."

"What?"

"I'm a demigod."

Her mouth dropped open and she just stared at me. "Oh, um, ah, wow. I honestly didn't expect that. I haven't ever seen you at camp though and I'm pretty sure I've been there for the longest amount of time compared to any of the others."

"I haven't been at camp for four years now. I left when I was twelve."

I watched her face as she connected the dots, her expression changing dramatically.

"Oh my GODS! You, you're her! The one who disappeared!"

"I prefer to use 'surprise departure' but yes disappeared works too."

"But how? You were never good with fighting. How did you survive?"

"Annabeth, I need to return to camp. I heard a war was beginning again and I think I can help. I'll explain it all to you later but I need to speak to Chiron first, I need to tell him my reasons, I need to apologise." Tears were beginning to form in my eyes and I blinked them back.

I saw Annabeth nod before standing up. "Come on then. We'll go now."

I stood up with her as we walked out to the school. I didn't look back at the world I had been living in. I just left. Because really what good did it do me really.

Smirking I climbed into Annabeth's silver Holden as she started the car and I began my journey home.

It was almost dark by the time we reached long island. Both of us climbed out of the car and head towards the tree I remembered from my youth. The Golden Fleece still hung high as it shimmered in the disappearing sun. I felt a burst of excitement as I glanced around. A small giggle left my lips as the childish feeling returned. I looked at Annabeth and she gave a small nod knowing what I was about to do. I pushed forward and began to run. My legs pumping as hard as possible as I reached the camp border. With one look at the Big House I ran towards where I knew Chiron would be.

I didn't bother knocking but continued inside until I smelt the grape order belonging to Dionysius. I turned a corner and came across the same kitchen I had been standing in four years ago. Lost in thought I didn't notice Annabeth arrive behind me.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to go back to school? Oh, and who's this?" Chiron looked expectantly between the two of us.

"Chiron, I was at school but just recently I met Star here who is a demigod."

"But you looked to be sixteen; you should have been brought here long ago."

"Oh I was. But I left without permission. I honestly am sorry." I raised my head to stare I directly into Chiron's eyes. I conveyed how much it pained me to leave and showed him my guilt. Astonishment crossed his features.

"Anastasia! My girl! You have returned." He stood up from the table he sat with Dionysius who had a very annoyed looking face. Chiron wrapped his arms around me, whispering so only I could here "You were always forgiven." I smile split my face.

I turned to Dionysius, "Miss me Mr D?"

"I have no idea who you are Miss Rose."

"Then how did you know my last name is Rose?" I smirked and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I am a God; I know a lot of things."

I let out a small laugh. "I missed you to Mr D."

For once in a long time, I felt like I was at home again.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Gods Keep their Promises... Right?_

Someone was nudging me. I didn't know who it was nor did I want to check. Instead I pushed my head deeper beneath the throw pillow that had resided on the old eighties style couch I had slept the night on. The nudging momentarily stopped before I felt two masculine hand push me from behind, causing my body, still partially asleep to fall the short, but painful drop to the floor.

"What in Hades!" I shouted, spun in a circle to find the culprit. Standing a few feet away was a boy with almost brownish hair and the most brilliant sea green eyes I had ever seen. My unique blue grey eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson, you may be the hero of Olympus but that doesn't mean I'm not going to absolutely kill you. I was up till midnight explaining why I leave the camp and now your waking me up some gods forsaken hour!"

"Uh... Chiron sent me to fin you... he said you would be hungry and breakfast is almost over..."He let the words hang there.

"You mean it's almost 8:30 and nobody felt the need to wake me?" I pushed past him and headed out the front door. The Big House was a three story house, with the third story being an attic type room which held achievements of past heroes and where the old Oracle had once lived. Or kind of lived.

I hurried across to the pavilion, my stomach now controlling my thoughts. I soon smelt the food I realised it had almost been 2 days since I had last eaten. Breakfast had never been something I enjoy eating and hiding limits the amount of money one can spend on lunch. Usually I would eat at dinner and take whatever snacks were offered to me throughout the day. I had skip dinner for the past two nights due to my sudden decision to return and my talk to my mother.

I walked cautiously towards where Chiron sat at the high table. He gestured to the seat beside him and I let a small smile grace my lips. I released the breath I didn't realise I was holding. So he wouldn't make sit at a table filled with curious campers. I quickened my pace and when I reached the front table I sat down with a small huff. "Anyone would think they've never seen a girl before." I muttered so that only Chiron could hear.

"I think they are more surprised by the fact that you are new, 'unclaimed' and definetly older than thirteen." He whispered back to me.

"I see your point, I don't like it, but I understand."

"Anastasia, why won't you tell me who your Godly parent is?" His voice was firm but there was no accusation or whine. He was merely curious.

"I promise I will. As soon as my mother allows me too."

"Why is it such an issue for your parent to be known?"Chiron looked at me with great concern.

"Chiron, do you remember when I first came here, so many people tried to figure out who my parent was. The three main ones were Athena due to my sometimes grey eyes and vast knowledge of Greek history, Aphrodite due to my refusal to fight and as much as it annoys me to say, beauty. Finally there was Hephaestus due to the draw I felt to fire and all things warm. But I don't feel the need to search for knowledge, I only refused to fight because I didn't want to hurt someone and I am hopeless when it comes to building weapons or anything for that matter. I know now that my mother is my godly parent, it is her blood which flows through me."Above I heard the sky thunder and the waves of the ocean seemed to rise and fall with anger. "Chiron where is Mr D?"

"He was called to Olympus."He spoke as if he was out of it. Staring at the sky and the gathering storm. _The Gods have been told my child, they are angry but will not kill you. Be careful young one._ I heard my mother's voice in my mind, her voice sounding like an angel.

"Chiron, the Gods have been alerted of my lineage. They are not happy but have promised not to 'deal' with me yet."

The old centure looked down at me, his eyes searching. "You know who my mother is, think, I take after her greatly."I whispered.

His eyes widen in shock. "No, you can't, she promised, but the fire, the selflessness, the beauty. There was no one else."

I just smiled. "Does my mother have a cabin?"

"Y-yes. It was just built, there are no beds though it was built as more of a sign of respect." Chiron was shaken, I could see that.

"I suppose I should head there then." Throughout our conversation I had eaten quite a large fruit salad with yogurt. My hunger was gone and now I was anxious.

"Annabeth can show you the way, she designed the majority of the camp after the War."

I just nodded to Chiron and stood up, I knew that once one person knew of my Godly parent then the whole camp would know, to some it wouldn't be that big of a deal but to those who knew Greek history, well I should be dead.

Annabeth was standing talking to the Percy, the boy who woke me this morning, he was the son of Poseidon but also had the curse of Achilles, though he tried not to tell many about it.

"Hello Annabeth."I said as politely as possible. "Chiron asked if you could show me the new parts of camp and then my cabin."

"Of course, that should be fine. You don't mind do you seaweed brain."

I let out a small giggle at the nickname. "Yeah that's cool, I think Nico's coming back today so I should probably make sure he isn't in any trouble."

He went to walk away before I remembered. "Hey Percy!"

"Yeah?"He turned around.

"Thanks for waking me up the this morning and sorry for yelling." I gave him a small smile and he just nodded his head in understanding.

I smiled at Annabeth and we turned towards the rest of the camp, while she pointed out small things such as the extended training arena, the rock wall with lava and the regrown parts of the forest. She pointed out the cabin of the minor gods such as Nix and Eos.

She stopped in front of a cabin, around the same size as the others which was empty. "We only just finished building this cabin. It is dedicated to Hestia, in the latest Titan war she gave Percy some good advice and though no one lives here it felt right to give her a place here. The house is closest to the bonfire which I thought was best as she tends the hearth on Olympus."

I examined the outside, it was simple, and the walls were painted a pale yellow colour which had small flames drawn onto the sides. The door was red; the same colour as the flames and to the both sides of the entry way was a small fire which continued to blaze. I took a step forward and placed my hand on the door. "It really is perfect." I said to Annabeth. She gave me a grin, obviously proud of herself. "Thank you for showing me around."I pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Wait, didn't you ask me to take you to your cabin?"

"You did," I looked Annabeth directly in the eye. "This is my cabin; I am the daughter of Hestia, first born daughter of Kronos and Rhea, the virgin goddess of the hearth, architecture, and of the right ordering of domesticity and the family."

Above my head my mother's symbol appeared, the eternal flame claiming me as the first child of Hestia.


End file.
